


Lᴀᴋᴇ Oғ 火 [Smash Bros Murder Mystery Horror Story]

by Dorkave



Series: Innocent and the Damned [1]
Category: Metroid Series, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Bros - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Gen, Horror, Mansion Fic, Murder Mystery, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sad Ending, Some Humor, m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkave/pseuds/Dorkave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smash City is a small town that is filled with an amazing community, beautiful landscapes and a low crime rate. It inherits of normal beings and heroic figures known as the Smash Bros who train everyday in arenas and tournament to test their might. After working on the new game, they decide to relax for a bit and throw a party, hosted by Megaman. As they track down the location the party will be held in, they don't notice that somewhere through the gigantic cornfield filled with weeds and sprouts of corn and a ominous forest that leads out of the city, is that there is someone and something watching...and it lurks in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devil's Mansion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/212605) by Kaiimi. 



Warning: This story contains very graphic moments throughout, most notably the death scenes. Viewer Discretion is advised. 

Alive Characters: Pit, Villager, Ness, Toon Link, Megaman [Rock], Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, Pokémon Trainer, Yoshi, Olimar   
              
         I don’t really know how anyone can sugarcoat the fall of the smashers.  The police were rung one day, when a very curious hiker budged through the creaky wooden doors drenched with green moss. As she fiddled with the brass door knob, jerking it as hard as she can, it wouldn’t open. Get this- She took a pebble dug underneath very rocky sand and squished filth known as mud – and threw it straight at the window. The glass collapsed with force and came crashing down the porch.  I am a bit surprised too, knowing if someone with a long rifle had two bullets clocked in it and cocked it at her, she’d be resting in a pool of her own slimy remains. Plus, if there were people in there; it would have been illegal at that point. Fricking rednecks.

        Turns out, there were people in the house – except they were dead. Bodies with their stomach slit right open, piles of slimy guts and chunks of flesh pouring out of it. One had their eyes cut out perfectly. Rifle shells scattered all across the upstairs. She dialed 911 and that was that, waves of Police Officers poured in on the investigation. So, what happened? You ask, cupping your chin in your hand, pursing your lips and blinking rapidly. Well, it starts all the way in the middle of a chilly night. The date is December 20th and our friends are walking across the damp cobblestone path, trees curved in all shapes and sizes. It was about almost pitch black outside, and Ness – a young boy with a red hat and striped shirt – keeps crashing into trees out of clumsiness. Pit had been steering the direction with his phone, white beams glimmering and radiating from the phone, illuminating the area.

        ‘’Who knew Rock would have something like a mansion of all things? It just doesn’t seem like him,’’ Vill mumbled, walking across the dirt path, the sound of crackling echoing through as his shoe steps on particles of hard dirt. What was hilarious though- was that Vill wasn’t even walking. He was tied up in a straitjacket, clean white cloth enveloping his structure. To make things harder for him too, was he was buckled onto a gurney. By now, no one really trusted Villager. The crew didn’t even know why Rock decided to invite him. They all knew having a psychopath like him along, and having the nerve to let him free AND unrestricted was bogus.

        Pit narrowed his eyes at him for a second, glancing at him with a look of uneasiness. He swallowed a bit before he uttered out his answer, stammering at a couple of words. ‘’Dr. Light found this home and decided to give it to Megaman for his birthday, uh, it’s r-really weird if you ask me.’’ Pit said, moving his hand left and right, radiating the white beams of light all around before the end of the forest came upon them. A hammered up wooden stands upon them, scrapes carved into the signs and a giant wooden nail chipped onto the top of it makes it look so…. tacky?

''Welcome to Swanfire Manor, a place gigantic enough to hold a family of twelve, and a place beautiful enough to keep you locked in.''

        The crew could only look at each other and then at the sign, and then back at each other again. Pit raised his finger and opened his mouth before shutting it and placing his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt.

‘’OK.’’ Ness blurted out  
________________________________________________________________________

        The crew entered a cornfield, with dozens of ears of corn spread throughout the landscape, and a milky crescent moon bobbing over their heads. Pit walks one step at a time, Ness binding on Pit’s other arm, long sleeves masking his skin all the way to his wrist. It’s safe to say that the crew was dead silent for the entire walk. It could’ve been true that yes, they had a chat or two before digging through the arcane depths of a damp forest, but now- they were too worried about what’s going to come across them next. Only thoughts could drown out their words, but it was not long until Luigi said something.

        ‘’Nice-a-scenery he has here,’’ Luigi muttered, before Mario came in with a response.

        ‘’It’s-a weird that it would conveniently be in a spooky forest. I mean come-a-on; this is the perfect setting for a horror movie.’’ Mario joshed, a grin ascending on his face. ‘’Isn’t that exciting though?’’ Peach spoke in a civil tone, looking down at the small, plump Italian.

        ‘’Wait, are you being serious or- ‘’ Pit said, apprehension flushing on his face. Peach nodded with a beaming smile.

        '’Is there ever a time where you are AREN’T bubbly?’’ Villager spat, lifting his short neck from the gurney. Peach’s expression changed into a glare, before she decides to take her pink umbrella with 16-bit heart patterns plastered on it and close it, walking up next to Pit in her white heels. ‘’Some people just can’t respect others even if their lives depended on it.’’ Peach thought, exaggerating the incident.

        ‘’Yoshi!’’ Yoshi blurted out, pointing his nature green finger at an old wooden mansion. The sign was telling the truth; the place was colossal. But what wasn’t really truthful, was its beauty. There were deep scrapings on the Welcome sign. One noticeable one was ‘’Welcome to Swanfire Manor HELL’’ with a poorly drawn heart plumped next to it. The crew started to jog towards it, screeching in their steps when they were now face to face.

        ‘’Get a load of this.’’ Pokémon Trainer spoke, slightly shocked at such a…. tacky home. ‘’Wowie.’’ Luigi spoke, unable to find words to describe how disgusting it looked. Pokémon Trainer was trying his best not to keep in his laughter but he just couldn’t. ‘’This really says a lot about Rock.’’ He smirked, placing his hands on both of hips. His expression changed though when the lights in the house flickered on. It was a chain of events actually- It first started upstairs, and then shifted all the way downstairs- the kitchen light glaring from the windows and suddenly the brass doorknob twisting and turning.

        ‘’How are my little accidental children doing!’’ A feminine voice shook from the door, before it creaked open, revealing Rock in his suit.  ‘’Jesus- ‘’ Pokémon Trainer shouted, his eyes widening at Rock’s little act. Upbeat 80s Pop playing from his kitchen radio as Pit slowly walks up to Rock holding up his fragile hand. ‘’Pit! Good to see you again!’’ Rock said, snatching his hand and unintentionally crushing it before bouncing it up and down.

        Pit winced in pain before uttering, ‘’Uh, R-rock- haven’t you noticed the disturbing things that are carved into your welcome sign?’’ Pit stammered. ‘’Oh, that? That’s the result of Teenagers trying to scare away visitors, you feel me?’’ Rock giggled. Pit nodded with a blank expression sewn on his face, ‘’Come right on in!’’ Rock smiled, pushing his back against the door as it swings open, revealing a gigantic interior. Stone staircases that would curve all the way to the top. A foyer with a red striped carpet laying on the floor and a couch plastered in front of an old TV.  Past two things was of course, the aforementioned kitchen with the radio tuned to Madonna. It was those type of kitchens that seemed small from a distance but when you actually decide to take a walk in to chow down on a Popsicle or two, it was pretty big.

        Pit sauntered into the house, and headed to the kitchen. ‘"Oh, hey Peach! How is it going?!" Rock shouted, Peach flinching from how loud he was being. "Ow...."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

        The crew decided to take a seat in Rock’s Cherrywood colored chairs before he ran into the room, an apron tied to his waist and a poorly made papier-mâché Chef Hat with the words ‘’too gay to lift’’ smeared on his hat. ‘’Hey everybody! So I’m sort of running behind schedule at the moment but today I will be making some of my famous turkey with gravy. I also got some cheap shrimp from Giant this morning I’ll be serving I guess but you guys can start chatting!’’ He announced proudly, before running to his radio and placing his metal-plated hand on the radio and tuning it to the 80s station.

        As music started to blare from the very sensitive speakers of the device. It took them some time until the crew started to strike up conversations. ‘’Rock, isn’t it pretty freaky that your house is in the middle of a cornfield bordered by a spooky forest? We’re practically not even in the city anymore.’’ Pokémon Trainer muttered, looking through his Pokedex. ‘’Oh, about that- ‘’ Rock said, turning down his music and sliding the greasy turkey into the scorching hot oven before sitting the time. ‘’Well, believe or not kitties, I’m not that far from the city. While yes, the entrance to my house is such a bore, I think there is a shorter walk from the back of my house.’’ Rock spoke in a yet again feminine voice, throwing your finger towards it.

        ‘’But, I got to admit, this place sometimes gives me the creeps when I’m alone. Jinkies, am I right?’’ Rock laughed, swiping his hand in front of him like the gayest man alive. ‘’It must be quite exciting, right? I mean if you caught some spooky incident on tape and post it online- you’ll be credited.’’ Peach giggled

        ‘’What a little rich white girl…my god.’’ Vill thought, struggling to even feel the smooth comfort of his Cherrywood seats as he was still strapped to that garbage thing called a gurney. ‘’Wowie, you must be really into the paranormal.’’ Rock giggled until a loud ding! Cuts him off and he scrambles over to the oven, slowly sliding the turkey from the scorching hot contraption before placing it on the kitchen counter.  
   
        ‘’When will be the time where I’ll get out of this gurney? I mean, it’s pretty irrational to have a mind of thought where I eat, sleep and breathe in this thing until the walk home, right?’’ Vill reasoned, lifting his neck and trying to flash an innocent smile. After those words, the dinner table got quiet. ‘’Oh god, you are going to keep me in here until tomorrow, aren’t you?’’ Vill protested loudly   
        ''Of course we will. I don't know what you were thinking, seeing how you have murdered the most people than most of us.'' Pit spat  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
        Rock bounces up the stairs one by one, his plated legs beating against the staircase as loud creaks and squeaks roar out, Pit flinching from the painstaking noise springing into their ears. Rock poked his head from the staircase and pushes himself upstairs, a clipboard wrapped in one hand and a black pen propped in his ear.   
        ''Okay everybody! It's time for me to announce your places!'' He announced in a chipper voice, a beaming smile stickered to his face, bowing and shaking his head up and down. ''So, first on my list is; Mario, Peach and Luigi!'' He shouted proudly, gesturing his hands to the door trickling with blue, with the words [ROOM 1] scribbled on it.   
        ''Vill, Pokemon Trainer and Pit!'' Rock yelled, throwing his arm and pointing it at the blue door with the words [ROOM 2] scribbled on it while they slug to the door, Vill's gurney being kicked towards the door as he smashed into the door, the gurney drifting apart from the huge impact.   
        ''Next up is: Ness, Toon Link and me!'' Rock announced, running to the third blue door  
        ''OK.'' Ness blurted out his signature catchphrase before running to the door, waiting for Toon Link.  
        ''And last and not least, Olimar, Link and Yoshi!'' He cheered, gesturing them to the fourth door and flashing a thumbs up.  
        ''Okay everybody, I'll be downstairs cleaning the dishes! You guys can head to your room to doze off!'' Rock grinned, bouncing down the stairs with glee as Toon Link and Ness exchanged looks.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Third Room

        Toon Link strolled into the room, the blue door flying open to reveal a large king-sized bed with silky smooth fleeces covering the white bed. There were two lights plumped on a nightstand that cornered both sides of the bed while a TV sits in front of the bed. Windows were arranged by the bed as well. The Moonlight pours through the window, lighting the Cherrywood nightstand with a milky tint of color.  
        ''Wow! This place is awesome!'' Toon Link commented, stars floating in his pupils as he dashes on top of the bed and bounces up and down  
        ''You sure you want to do that?? I want my bed comfortable for tomorrow because that walk knocked me out...literally.'' Ness spoke before Toon Link gathers enough speed and bounces right off, heading the carpet knocking his head.   
        ''Ow!'' Toon Link winced, placing his hand to his head and limping to Ness, a bright red milky substance arising from the crack in his skin as it slowly flows out, sticking on some of his hair and he begins to sob.  
        ''Oh dear! Uh, Toon- I think there might be some bandages and cleaning supplies in the bathroom next door. You know how to clean yourself up when stuff like this happens right?'' Ness spoke rapidly. Obviously, he was nervous.  
        Toon nodded yes before rushing to the bathroom, crying.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

        Toon Link creaks open the door, sliding himself in, flicking on the light as a dim light pours through the old light-bulbs and he skims through the bathroom cabinet, searching for a first-aid kit.  
 Bang Bang.   
Toon's blood freezes, and he stops completely, his heart beating right out of his chest. The banging is getting louder and louder every second, the light flickering off and on, and Link's pupils dilating.   
        ''W-whoever is there, please c-come out!'' He whispered, unable to speak out-loud in fear of might what happen to him.  
Bang....Bang...  
        Toon Link starts to draw out his sword and burst through the exit but that's when the lights cut off completely and he tumbles down, slamming his jaw against the paved floor of the bathroom. He heard a loud swing as he begins bursting in tears, clear droplets trickling down his face, gripping onto his blade and preparing for everything.  
SLAM!  
        A mysterious dark figure from above strikes down from the vents and sinks a switchblade into the back of Toon's head, every deeper he goes into his skeleton and brain comes a large crunch, Toon Link begins to wail in pain, calling for help but his words being cut off by his moans of pain. His blade digs deeper, his head spewing red milk all over the place as the figure smirks. He yanks the blade out, blood flying on the walls as Toon Link's screams dim down lighter and lighter before his last breath was, ''Help.''  and his chin crashes into the pavement, blood squirting from his mouth.   
   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

        Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed in the end, I was trying to make it so I won't go on so far it'll be boring! I don't really have any ideas for what next chapter should be so if you have any suggestions on what conflict should cross the gang next or a shocking plot twist, either comment down below or private message me. 


	2. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty self-explanatory update about the future of this story and decisions I have decided to make for this story.

       Over the course of Lake of Fire, what I have always seemed to keep consistent are promises. Most of them are broken, and they're all relating to the continuation of this story. The question is, will I continue this story? Short answer, ehh. Long answer, this exact story will not be receiving any sort of a continuation for the time being. You may not be able to notice, but there are a lot of flaws and issues that spawn writer's block and ruin the story in general. Well, now that I have learned a lot that there is to learn about making stories, I won't really continue this story, but _/maybe/_ , just maybe, I'll make a remake of it. Basically, there was a point where the characters were supposed to be snowed in, but this was completely glossed over in the process and forgot about. I will try to tone down on the shock value and focus on characters a bit more, despite them already having a genuine set-up for them. I will also try to pace things a bit better and fix my formatting for the story. 

                The story will maybe also have a different title, and my original plans were to include this as a part of a series called The Innocent and The Damned, but for how things are looking, this remake will be the only story included. My interest in stories like these have depleted, but I will still try to make a good remake. I will not have a release date for this new story, but I can say that the maximum of chapters I'm looking for in this story are around 25, and I do have a few plans on who the killer is and etc. I hope everyone understands, and this will be an AO3 exclusive, unlike this one which was cross-platformed. This is because I have taken a liking for this site and its writers as opposed to the other sites like Quotev.com which have offered the **_interesting_** experience.

 

   That is all for now, 

               With love, Dorkave.

 


End file.
